In modern communications systems it is known to transmit payload via packet-oriented networks. Payloads are, for example, digitized voice data, with the term “Voice over IP”, or VoIP for short, being common for transmission of voice data via packet-oriented networks. The use of packet-oriented data transmission methods often results in losses in the quality of the payload being transmitted and these are often caused by conversions, delays or loss of payload packets in network nodes.
Based on the often used, so-called internet protocol, also abbreviated to IP, reference will be made hereinafter using the term “IP terminal” to communication terminals that operate on the basis of a packet-oriented transmission method.
In packet-oriented networks a connection between IP terminals can conventionally be routed via network nodes, such as what are known as routers, switches or gateways. In this connection routers switch data between packet-oriented sub-networks, while gateways can also provide a junction between different types of line-switched and/or packet-oriented networks.
With a connection between two IP terminals the payloads may be routed in particular via a plurality of gateways, it being possible for each additional gateway in a transmission path of the payloads to have an adverse effect on the payload quality—i.e. for example a voice quality. Furthermore, a distinction is often made with packet-oriented connections between signaling connections and payload connections, it being possible for signaling and payload connections between two IP terminals to have different connection paths in the network.